


Be Happy

by frui



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui





	Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610613) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



作者MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)所写Be Happy一文的中文翻译。

背景应该是2016年11月世预赛巴西3-0阿根廷

 

比赛结束的时候，内马尔没有感受到丝毫的喜悦之情。

他就站在那儿，连微笑都做不到。

他想要大哭一场。

一瞬间种种感受汹涌而来，百感交集，让他完全无法抑制自己的泪水。

没错，每当身着巴西球衣时，他总是容易被情绪所左右。当巴西的队徽覆在他心脏上方，他能感觉它渐渐没入自己的皮肤之下，与他的身体融为一体。每次都是这样，但他从未真正为此做好准备。但这次不仅仅是这样——这是场在巴西，在那座他们曾经被踢出过7-1的球场里举行的比赛。他们的球队曾经在这里创造过错误的历史。

而且当时是在他缺席的情况下。

他绝不会忘记那次可怕的受伤，绝不会忘记他倒下无法动弹的时刻，绝不会忘记那些痛苦、眼泪和恢复所花费的时间。

他绝不会忘记巴西7-1的失利，绝不会忘记自己在电视里目睹那次失利时的感受。他眼睁睁看着队友输球，甚至怀疑自己是不是被止痛片搞出了幻觉。

他绝不会忘记这些。

但是某种意义上它也有好处。

它可以缓解他的伤痛。

没错，它总是让他忆起伤痛，但同时也能缓解他的伤痛。

这次他们踢得很好。他们踢的是美丽足球。今晚他们同从前那只立于巴西本土时能够而且理所当然地击败前方一切的队伍一样。

而且不止是整支队伍发挥出色，他个人的表现也相当出彩。他再次找回了自我，同队友们配合默契。马塞洛知道正确的传球时机，丹尼跑位精准，菲尔就在他左右。

而且他们面对的是阿根廷！

这一切仿若梦境一般，仿若他小时候做过的那个奇怪的梦，梦里他们击败了一切试图挑战他们的敌人。

所以现在，他站在这里，努力抑制住眼泪，凝视着这座体育馆，将黄色球衫的海洋和一张张喜悦的笑脸纳入眼底。无论年轻还是年老，所有人都在尖叫和欢呼，用尽最大的音量高声歌唱，手舞足蹈。这正是他希望在同胞们脸上看到的东西，这正是他一直以来梦想在同胞们脸上看到的东西。

他闭上眼睛，侧耳倾听，试图将一切都收入耳内。

当他再次睁开眼睛，他的眼泪又涌了上来——这次是为了另一个理由。

他看见了莱奥。

他看见莱奥从他身侧走过，蓝白色条纹的球衣包裹住他瘦削的身形。

内马尔想要追上他，想要拥抱他，想要告诉他一些话。但是那些话没能出口，他的双脚动不了分毫。

他知道莱奥失利之后的样子，因为一般来说他会同时面临失利。但是这次，这次是阿根廷的失利，他面前的是阿根廷的梅西，是完全不一样的存在。他不再是内马尔的莱奥，那个会微笑着，快乐地踢着球，激动地跳到他身上的莱奥。

阿根廷的梅西疲惫不堪。

内马尔注意到丹尼拥抱了梅西，但是后者并没有转身去找内马尔。内马尔无法为此责怪他，他就站在原地，看着梅西渐渐走远，看着他背上显眼的“10”号，看着他臂上的队长袖章。

丹尼也过来拥抱了他。丹尼很清楚梅西的脾气，“之后吧，”丹尼说道，“你可以之后再去见他。”他紧紧地抱住内马尔，将他们的额头相贴。“现在开心一点”，他咧开一个笑容，“今晚是属于我们的，对吗？”他看到内马尔点了点头才走开去拥抱其他队友们。

内马尔看着丹尼，感受到他极富感染力的喜悦之情，露出一个微笑。

*****

几个小时之后，内马尔的愉悦感渐渐消退。他在同父亲、大卫、路易斯发信息。他的父亲一如既往地为他感到骄傲，鼓励他同媒体谈论这场胜利。大卫顽皮地说要在接下来几周去趟巴塞罗那。路易斯则像往常一样傻，他祝贺了内马尔的胜利，开玩笑说媒体正打算把菲尔带到巴塞罗那去。

正是那个简单的单词——巴塞罗那——让内马尔的思绪回归现实。

这个单词让他想到莱奥。

如果不见他一面，内马尔今天根本睡不着。他翻了个身从床上下来，抓起房间的钥匙。戴上一顶帽子，小心偷瞄门外的走廊，确定外面十分安全。应该不会有什么特别情况出现——毕竟现在已经很晚了，不是什么适合出去的时间。但是内马尔需要去见见莱奥。

他看到有工作人员沿着走廊过来时，低头试图将自己的双眼掩藏在帽檐之下，但即使有人认出他，也并没有对他的行踪发出质疑。

直到他快走出后门，终于有人叫住了他。

“Well, well, well,”那个刻意拉长的声音穿过房间的黑暗，在过道里回响，“看我发现了谁？”

是丹尼。

毫无意外，当然会是该死的丹尼。

黑暗之中他坐在单人沙发上，一旁的茶几上摆着一杯酒精饮品。内马尔看着他将手掌在下颔附近合起，指尖对上，来回轻碰。他露出恶作剧似的笑容，眼中反射出壁炉的火光。

他就差一直卧在膝头的猫了。

但现在他看起来已经很像是恶魔的化身了。

“我——”内马尔开口，感觉自己像是被父母抓到没有乖乖在床上睡觉的孩子。  
“我只是——”他试图组织好语言。

丹尼站起身走过来，双手放到内马尔的肩上。“我懂，”他无所谓地说，然后严肃地看着内马尔，伸手去拨弄他的帽子，“如果他不想见你，就回来这里，好吗？”

内马尔喉结滚动，“你觉得他会不想见我？”

丹尼似乎把注意力全都放在了内马尔的帽子上，来回转动直到他找到一个满意的角度，“我想他现在应该很心烦，而我知道他心烦的时候是什么样子。”

内马尔拍开丹尼的手，“我要过去了，”他说道，后退一步，“我不在乎你说什么。”

丹尼大笑，“我又没说让你别去。”他双手抱胸，“我只是说如果他表现得像个混蛋就回来……虽然实际上——”

内马尔打断了他的话，再次后退一步，说：“我现在就过去。”他不想听丹尼接下来还要说什么。

丹尼翻了个白眼，“小鬼，我懂。我没打算阻止你，但是，你需要一双鞋。”他低头看过去。  
内马尔也跟着低头，看见了自己赤裸的双脚，意识到自己走得太匆忙，连双人字拖都没穿。“Oh,”他呆呆地发出一个音节。

丹尼摇了摇头，甩掉自己脚上的鞋，“穿我的，别像个白痴一样。你不能在那待整晚，听见了吗？你过去，你看看他，你回来。否则，你会有大麻烦的。”

内马尔点点头，穿上丹尼的鞋子。他拉低帽檐，让它再次遮住自己的眼睛。然后他就离开了。

*****

一个普通人大概很难进入阿根廷国家队所在的酒店区域，但内马尔并不是普通人。

巴西人很爱他。

保安热情地给他放行，特别是现在巴西刚刚取得胜利。内马尔只需要一个微笑，然后提起如果能让他去拜访一下他的朋友莱奥他将不胜感激。几个签名几张照片完全无伤大雅，内马尔甚至送出了自己签名的帽子，以换取他们对此保密。

在内马尔反应过来之前，他已经站在了莱奥的房间门口。

他深吸了一口气给自己鼓劲，伸手轻轻敲了敲门。有几许光亮从门底的缝隙倾泻出来，因此他猜屋里的人应该醒着。他是对的，因为几秒之后就有人打开了房门。

是阿圭罗。

阿圭罗的发型凌乱，像是刚在床上滚了一圈。他穿了一条低腰的运动裤，腰间的裤绳松松的几乎挂不住，运动裤稍微往下滑了一点，可以看出他底下什么都没穿。他的脚也是赤裸的。

还有……好吧，内马尔努力不去在意……但是他的腹部有濡湿的痕迹。

“内马尔，”阿圭罗跟他打了个招呼，看起来很疲倦，但似乎并没有对他的出现感到意外。

“塞尔吉奥，”内马尔回应道，拖着丹尼的鞋来回磨蹭地毯，“我可以——我可以见见他吗？”

他想说他知道——他知道——现在是属于塞尔吉奥的时间。

他知道现在是他们唯一可以见到彼此的时间，他知道他们很珍惜这段时间。他还知道他不应该越过这条线……但是现在情况不一样。

塞尔吉奥用评判的眼光看着他。他看起来似乎并没有因为这个请求而不满，但是似乎也没有对此感到高兴。他靠在门板上，一只手去抓自己的头发。“他现在不是，”塞尔吉奥说得很慢，“他平常的样子。”

内马尔紧张地清了清喉咙，“我知道，但是……”他的脸部不自觉抽动了下，“我不想就这样下去。求你了，我能不能——”

塞尔吉奥转头看了眼屋内，似乎有些动摇。“让我先问问他，好吗？”他转回来朝内马尔说道。“我确定你知道他现在很不开心，内马尔。但是我不确定你今晚过来找他说话，能不能够让他情绪好点。”他警告道，“或许你应该回去睡觉……然后等你们都回去巴塞罗那之后再聊。”

这话内马尔已经从丹尼嘴里听过一遍，现在他又从塞尔吉奥嘴里听了一遍，但是他想要听到的是从莱奥嘴里说出的话。

所以他站的笔直，没有丝毫从门前挪开的意思。

塞尔吉奥轻点了下头，小心地带上门，让它不至于完全锁上。他只去了几分钟，等他再回来的时候，已经穿上了上衣，手里正在把裤绳系上。“祝你好运，”他盯着内马尔的眼睛说。看上去像是还有别的话想说，但最终他只是偏过头走出房门。“我会在大厅里待着。你有一个小时的时间，一个小时之后我就回来。”

一个小时并不多，但这本是属于塞尔吉奥和莱奥的一个小时。他本不用让出这一个小时。所以内马尔只是简短说了声“谢谢”就踏进了他们的屋子。

屋里很热，空气略微粘腻，还有若有似无的麝香味。

莱奥躺在床上，身下塞了个枕头，手臂搭在头顶，漫不经心地把玩着自己的头发。他的上半身赤裸暴露在空气中，双脚平放在床上，撑起小腿，凌乱的床单遮住了他的下半身。

莱奥和塞尔吉奥刚才在做什么简直一目了然。

现在他更加感激塞尔吉奥的离开了。

内马尔踢掉丹尼的鞋，带上身后的门。迟疑片刻，他把锁鞘拉上。“Hey,”他说，突然发现自己其实并没有想好到底要说什么。

莱奥对上他的视线，然后移开去看天花板。“Hey.”莱奥平静地回道，手里仍然扯着自己的头发。

内马尔决定把这个回应当作一个邀请。

他走向床边，路上差点不小心踩到地板上一条湿毛巾，露出了一个滑稽的表情。“该死，”他小声抱怨道，心里明白这条毛巾大概是做什么用的。莱奥没有反应，继续盯着天花板看。所以内马尔深吸一口气，坐到了床尾。“你还好吗？”他最终开口问道，想不出合适的话来说。

莱奥的喉咙里发出一声含混的声音，“我很好，”他说，到底还是对上了内马尔的目光。他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，泛着红色。前额挂着几道内马尔以前没有见过的细纹。“你怎么样？”

“我很好，”内马尔回答道，不自觉咬住了嘴唇。

“那就好。”莱奥说，伸手把腹部的被子拉高了一点。“我们都很好。”

内马尔凝视着他，希望他能说点别的，因为现在这些交谈完全无济于事。在沉默之中他的指甲掐进掌心，挫败地咬着自己的嘴唇。气氛尴尬，而他讨厌这样，因为他面前的是莱奥，他们之间不应该是这样的气氛——他们之间应该是轻松愉悦的……

可能是他的挣扎博得了莱奥的同情，因为后者再次开口说道：“但你刚刚说得是假话，对吗？”莱奥的声音轻柔，专注地看着内马尔的脸，“你以为我不了解你吗”他轻轻偏过脑袋，“比赛之后你不是很好，我看的出来。”他的视线沿着内马尔的身体一路下移，到他握拳的身侧，“你应该开心一点。”

内马尔也看着自己的手。他强迫自己放松下来，掌心留下了指甲的半圆形印记。“是的，没错，你知道的，”他含糊不清地说道，并不为自己的情绪化感到骄傲。“7-1，”他解释道，再次抬头，对上莱奥的目光。

莱奥的表情没有丝毫变化，“我知道，”他说，“我当然知道。那就是我要说的。”他长长的叹息一声，“你踢得很好。让你的同胞们看见了希望。”他的手攥紧了腹部散落的被子，“你应该开心一点，”他重复道，“我想要你开心一点。开心起来，内。”

内马尔想要伸手去抓住莱奥的手指，想要去碰触他。

莱奥由着他抓住自己。

“我很好，”莱奥重复道，这次他的声音仿佛耳语般。他抓紧内马尔的手，“这不是——你不用——”突然他截断了话头，更加用力攥住了内马尔的手，然后就松了力道。“你为什么在这里？”他最终用一贯慢吞吞而柔软的语调问道，他的声音如此之轻，内马尔差点没有听到。

“我来这里是因为你并不好。”内马尔轻声回答。

莱奥闻言闭上了眼睛，内马尔感到自己胸口一闪而过的痛苦。

“我也看的出来，”内马尔吸了一口气，“你不好……而我不能——我不能为你修补好一切。如果我能的话我会这么做的，我会让你再也不会经历这样的感受。”内马尔认真地说，看着莱奥深色的睫毛在脸颊上落下扇影，试图向他解释自己的心情。“你也值得快乐。”

莱奥一直闭着眼，但是随即内马尔的手感受到一股力道。他配合地被莱奥拉近，让自己卡进莱奥的膝盖之间，覆上莱奥的身体。他能感受到莱奥的双手环住了自己的背，他将脑袋埋进莱奥的颈窝，闭上自己的双眼。他们之间夹着被子，他完全能感觉出被子下面莱奥的身体未着片缕。

他们就这样四肢交缠，满足地抱了一会儿，感受彼此的心跳同处一个节拍。

然后内马尔睁开了眼睛。“开心一点，”他的嘴唇贴在莱奥的皮肤上，轻声说，在那温暖的皮肤上落下一个吻。他听见莱奥叹息了一声，因此他不断重复这句话，不断重复这个动作——在莱奥的喉结处、下巴处，和自己脖子挨着的肩膀处，落下一个又一个的吻。他停不下来，也不想要停下来，知道自己只有一个小时而已，但是仍然无法让自己从莱奥身上离开。

特别是现在莱奥正在他的身下来回乱动，指甲掐住他的后背，试图把他拉得更近。

内马尔顺从地靠近，手指插进莱奥的发间固定住。他能感受到身下莱奥坚硬的部分，他想知道塞尔吉奥和莱奥做到了哪一步，莱奥是不是一直都硬着。但是随即所有关于塞尔吉奥的想法都被他抛之脑后，因为莱奥开始摆动腰胯磨蹭他的下体，低声道：“取悦我，内。”

内马尔只能从命。

他偏过头来亲吻莱奥，在那玫瑰色的脸颊和粉红的唇瓣上流连了片刻，然后才去品尝他之下的甜蜜。莱奥为他分开双唇——他一直这样——而每一次都如同第一次一样美好。

内马尔放不下这些，永远放不下，永远放不下莱奥带着气音的呻吟在昏暗的屋子里响起时的样子。

他探出舌头同莱奥的嬉戏，探寻莱奥口腔的每一个角落。这个吻湿润而凌乱，嘴唇、牙齿和舌头碰撞在一起。而他永远都不想停下，永远永远永远，包括莱奥在他身下扭动的样子，莱奥陷进他后背的指甲，莱奥磨蹭他下体时摆动的腰臀。

当内马尔需要氧气的时候，他抽回脑袋，忽略掉莱奥喘息着想要把他拉回去的动作。“等一下，等一下，”内马尔说，飞快地脱掉自己的上衣，扔到一边去。

莱奥的手指抚上他的腹肌，沿着他的胸膛上下游走，最终探进他的短裤。“内，”像以前他们上床时一样拉长了音节唤道。

内马尔笑起来，拍开他的手，转个身到一边，脱下仅有的短裤和内衣扔到旁边。然后他回过身面对莱奥。他想要平复自己的呼吸，但是他做不到，至少在莱奥这样看着他的时候做不到——莱奥的唇瓣因欲望而分开，眼神明亮透露出渴望。实际上内马尔已经硬到颤抖，但是他强迫自己慢慢来。他的手指在抖，但是他仍然用它们慢慢拉下被子，将莱奥赤裸的身体展现出来。

内马尔几乎不知道该看哪里，他贪婪地将莱奥的一切收于眼底，凝视着莱奥奶油色的肌肤慢慢舒展开。莱奥脸颊上的红晕再度加深，不禁把头偏向一侧。“内，”他难耐地呼唤道，手指向下轻拂一侧已经立起来的乳头。

如果内马尔允许的话，他会把他自己照顾得很好。

但这种事今晚不会发生。

内马尔再次笑出来，他抓住莱奥的手。“这是我的，”他低声道，低头去舔舐和吮吸那个玫瑰色的嫩芽。莱奥不禁弓起身，再次喘息出来，内马尔微笑，吮吸得更加用力。他的手指正摆弄着莱奥另一边的乳头，揉捏打转。莱奥猝不及防地吸气，想要把内马尔的头抱得更近，内马尔咬了他的乳头一口。这次莱奥发出了一声低吟，内马尔再度咬了一口嘴里的东西，只为了再听一次他的呻吟。

他可以在莱奥粉色的可爱乳头上花上一个世纪的时间，但是他的脑海里，有个声音在尖叫着告诉他，你的时间很紧张。然后他就来到了莱奥平坦的腹部，用舌尖描绘那儿的肌肉曲线，在他任何他想要的地方吮吻。莱奥的手指试图抓住他的头发，但可惜他的头发不够长，最终只能划过他的头皮。“你真美，”内马尔情不自禁地说，在那块柔软的皮肤上虔诚地印下亲吻。

即使到了这种地步他仍然不敢相信自己竟然这般好运。

莱奥只是叹息，在内马尔再度向下探索时将双腿分得更开。

莱奥粗大的阴茎泛着红色怒张着，顶端渗出前液，弄湿了他的腹部，内马尔没有碰它，转而去啃咬莱奥大腿内侧。“美好，”他再次低声感慨道，专心于在那奶白色的肌肤上留下粉红的印记。

莱奥的手指攥紧了床单，啜泣道：“内。”拖长他名字的音节。“求你了，”这句话在内马尔抓住他的臀部时变成了一声长长的呻吟。

“嘘，”内马尔的呼吸贴在莱奥的皮肤上，舌尖沿着莱奥大腿内侧的柔软肌肤游走。“稍等，”他说，在他留下的红色印记上方落下一个吻。内马尔的手从莱奥的臀部滑到大腿根部，把他的腿分得更开，然后用手捏住他丰满的屁股。莱奥急切地把他的腿绕过内马尔的膝盖，将脚后跟搭在内马尔的背上。

然后这时，莱奥摸出一管不知道哪里来的润滑剂塞到他手里。

但是内马尔没有费心思去考虑润滑剂的来源，他将润滑剂倒在手里，探身将手指伸进莱奥分开的双腿间。“莱奥，”内马尔叫道，轻柔地在莱奥的穴口处打转。他能感受到自己的阴茎在腿间的悸动，能感受到自己颈间不断滑落下汗滴，但是他只在乎莱奥。“莱奥，”他再次唤道，手下用力，将一根手指探入那天鹅绒般的炙热地方。他发现自己突然失去了语言能力，在莱奥的身体紧贴在他身上时除了“莱奥”似乎就说不出第二个单词。

他不明白——不明白——为什么莱奥总是那么紧，那么热，那么迫不及待。但是他确实是，他一直都是，每一次都是。他看着内马尔的眼睛不禁睁大了一点。

“再加一根手指。”莱奥适应之后立即要求道，而他们都懂。“再加一根手指，”他重复道，在内马尔探入第二根手指时轻轻点了点头。莱奥如同内马尔一样大汗淋漓，汗滴从他的发丝滑下，让他的皮肤在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。

内马尔一只手小心的扩张，另一只手来到他的胸前抚慰其中一只乳头。“放松，”他说，看着莱奥的样子期待地咽下口水。然后，内马尔忍不住压上去，在莱奥的脖颈一侧舔舐。舌尖感受到微咸的口感，他仔细品味了一下，然后在莱奥喉结处留下深色的印记，同时他的手指开始不断在莱奥大腿间进出。他喜欢莱奥的味道，如果他们有时间的话，他可以用唇舌将莱奥操开——只为了听他热情的呻吟。

当他终于在莱奥苍白的肌肤上留下一个紫色的可爱印记，他满意地再次去亲吻莱奥，不断轻啄那微微撅起的双唇，直到它们喘息不止。

“取悦我，内。”莱奥在唇齿交错间喃喃说道，攀附在内马尔的肩膀上，开始摆动自己的臀部来迎合内马尔的手指。

内马尔的心跳声如此响亮，他觉得莱奥可能会听见。他在亲吻中尽可能给出一个回答，“好。”他慢慢抽出手指，摸索润滑剂想给自己的阴茎抹上。当他拿到它之后，他倒了太多出来，但是他不在乎。然后他回到刚刚的姿势，卡在莱奥的大腿之间，把胯部往前压。

莱奥的双唇无声分开，随着内马尔插进来的动作慢慢张大，他的眼睛颤抖着阖上。“内，”他用气音唤道，脑袋摆回原来的位置，喉结因欲望而上下滚动。

“莱奥，”内马尔应道，试图在莱奥适应之前耐心等待。“操。”他几乎没办法按捺不动。这太困难了，太困难了，因为莱奥里面这么热——他里面是仿佛灼烧的热度，完美夹住内马尔的阴茎一圈，像是它生来就是为了他的阴茎而存在的。然后在莱奥给出可以的信号后，内马尔开始动作，强劲摆动自己的腰，对准那个可以让莱奥眼前发白的地方。他知道那个地方在哪里，几乎是一下子就插在那个地方，莱奥的呻吟证明了这一点。

“内！”莱奥啜泣道，像是处在极大痛苦中一样拱起脊背。

但是这不是痛苦，这是快感，这是某种内马尔愿意耗尽生命来给予他的强烈快感。

“我抓到你了。”内马尔喘着气道，他的手从莱奥的大腿滑到臀部再到胸膛。他无法按捺下自己碰触莱奥的欲望，抚摸他全身的欲望。莱奥的身体不应该这么美丽，这么美好，可它确实是——每次他们做爱的时候它都这样。内马尔明白今天晚上等他回去睡觉，他闭上眼睛仍然会看见莱奥的身体在他身下舒展开。而且这一切都是因为内马尔，都是因为内马尔对他做的事情，他才会在床上扭动，呻吟，而这个原因让内马尔更加兴奋起来。他把莱奥的大腿按到自己身上，开始更快的挺腰，操得更深更狠，沉迷于莱奥嘴里泄露出的呻吟。

没过多久，内马尔知道这场性事不会多久——在他们都对比赛感觉复杂的情况下。

莱奥先射了出来，指甲从内马尔的背上滑下，留下一道痕迹，随后失去了力气，内马尔伸手托住他的身体。内马尔继续挺进，感受到莱奥包裹住他的地方不断收紧，收紧，直到他四肢无力放松下来。这种感觉太美妙了，他们的性事总是这样，而内马尔知道这种感觉将会把他送上高潮。

而结果确实是这样。

他的视野里突然一片空白，一瞬间屏住呼吸，猛烈地射在莱奥体内。他的前额落在莱奥的肩膀上，减缓臀部的动作，直到最终覆在莱奥的身上。莱奥用手臂环住他的身体，手指试探性地沿着内马尔背部那条可能留下抓痕的擦伤抚摸。等一会儿，在肾上腺素消退之后，那里可能会痛的厉害。

但就算这样，内马尔也一点儿都不在乎。

他们就这样待了一会儿，两个人都平复下来，他们的心灵暂时回归了平静。莱奥的手顺着内马尔的肩膀来到他的后颈，手指来回抚摸内马尔的翅膀刺青。

当内马尔忍不住颤栗起来，莱奥笑了出来。

那笑声让内马尔微笑起来，因为他知道一切都会好起来的。


End file.
